Unexpected
by Bottomless Sea
Summary: Follow the one and only Killua Zoldyck in founding out the unexpected things around the new student in his class that went by the name Antigone F. First fanfic in this fandom. Enjoy and review please :3


Chapter 00 "**Prologue**"

**A/N**: Hello there! I'm new author in this fandom. Criticisms and advices are needed to improve my writing skills, and well English is not my mother language so, sorry about the errors and typos and hope you can bear with them! (_ _)

Disclaimer: no, Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi-sensei, I just simply own the plot. ;3

Well then, go to the story and hope you enjoy!^^

* * *

The sound of a bell was echoing throughout the school named Hunterasia Academy. The students who have been walking toward their each class soon quickened their pace after hearing the bell.

Different from the others, a male student who has a white hair with purple shades walked casually and quietly even after heard the bell. His blue eyes, which were cold yet mesmerizing to look at, scanned his surrounding carefully. He realized that all the students had entered their respective classes, except him. Suppressing a small sigh, he quickened his pace toward his own class.

* * *

Arriving at the place, he immediately walked toward his seat. He realized the looks he was received by the students in there (mostly by the girls of course), but paid no attention about them. Still as calm as ever, he was soon sitting on his seat which located in the corner behind the class. He then looked out of the window that was placed right next to him.

Seeing the garden that full of cherry blossoms which were blooming fully, make his boredom slightly reduced. He reached up the window to open it a little. Almost immediately, the cool breeze began caressing his face and hair. The scents of the cherry blossoms were entering his sense of smell. He closed his eyes, enjoying the masterpiece of nature willingly. Without realizing it, the edge of his lip was slightly raised, making a ghost smile printed on his face.

'_Not bad_' thought the young man named Killua Zoldyck.

After that, the teacher decided to enter the class to start the lesson and almost instantly, the students were ready to accept it.

"Good morning, students!" said the teacher to them.

"Good morning, sir!" The students replied in unison.

"Today, we have a new student to join our class. I hope you all can be friends with her. Well then, please enter!" the teacher said as he looked toward the entrance of the classroom. Shortly after the call, a girl entered the classroom and immediately faced her soon to be classmates and friends.

The "oohs" and "uohs" whispers which were too numerous and noisy made Killua felt a little annoyed. Therefore, he then looked at the new student who was none other than the source of all the "oohs" and "uohs" things.

In there, stood a girl who has a black hair with greenish hue which tied in two pigtails that reached her waist, her big round eyes with the same color as her hair was beaming excitedly and the friendly and warm auras were radiating around her as she gave everyone in the room a wide smile.

"Hi! My name is Antigone F. but for short, just call me Gon. Starting today, I'm going to study here! Hope we can be good friends, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" She said excitedly as she smiled broadly.

Almost all the male students in the room were blushing while the girls were jealous at the reactions that the male students gave to the new girl.

"Well then Antigone-san, hmm let's see ... Ah! Your seat is right there, beside Zoldyck-kun. Zoldyck-kun, please raise your hand" the teacher said, pointing to the empty seat right next to where Killua was sitting.

The asked teen raised his hand slightly. Antigone, who has knew where her seat was, immediately went there after thanked the teacher.

And this new fact made the girls in the class became more jealous at the new girl.

Arrived at her seat, Gon immediately sat and began to take out the textbooks that she needed.

From the corner of his eye, Killua stared at the new student. According to her actions, Killua know that the girl was too hyperactive and friendly, which means that her character was contrary to his. With that, Killua decided to build the "wall" as well around her. He looked back at the girl again, but what greeted him was a pair of black greenish eyes that looked back at him.

The new girl was staring at him.

"What?" Killua asked, managed to hide the little surprise at the fact that the girl caught his action successfully.

"Umm ... I just want to know, do you have more pens?" Gon asked.

"Why do you ask?" Killua asked again, his voice remained evenly.

"Eh, well...I forgot my pencil box at home because of a rush, so if you have more pens I intend to borrow it." Gon explained.

Killua looked at him with a cold stare. Usually, people who saw it would instantly be afraid and do not dare to look at him again, but Gon ...

The girl wasn't flinch even if it was just slightly.

Realizing that, Killua sighed a little before taking a pen from inside his bag. The pen was tossed at Gon which she caught it successfully.

"Thank you!" She said happily.

"Hn"

A few minutes passed. Killua realized that Gon was still looked at him and somehow, it made Killua felt strangely irritated.

"What now?" He said with annoyed tone.

"No, nothing" Gon replied innocently.

Killua then gave her what's-with-you,-you-weird look. However, it is replied by Gon with a wide smile.

"What is your full name, Zoldyck-kun?" She asked.

Of course, Killua ignore it by staring at the board.

"Zoldyck-kun? Helloo?"

"..."

"Zoldyck-kun?"

"..."

"Zoldyck? Zoldyck? Zoldyck-kun? Zold—"

"Will you stop it?!" He snapped in a whisper and stared coldly at Gon.

But the girl replied calmly, "No, unless you answer my question"

'_What an annoying girl!_' Killua thought silently.

"So?" She asked once again.

"Ki...Killua" Killua replied with a little hesitation.

The girl was beaming at him, "Oh! So your name is Killua Zoldy—"

"Ju .. just call me Killua" Killua said after cutting Gon's words

"Oh .. okay then! Nice to meet you, Killua!" Gon said with a wide smile planted on her face.

"Hn" Killua hummed as he looked away.

'_Strange girl_' He thought.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Thanks for reading the prologue!  
So, how it is?  
I hope it is interesting enough! :3

Review please! :D

See you in the next chapter!  
Until then~

**_Regards,_**

**_Botomless Sea_**


End file.
